Dreams in reality
by Mana Gohan
Summary: Goku's lost daughter is recovered, but at what price? Romance fanfic between Trunks and my character, Mana. R&R people or I'll stop updating! ^_^
1. Beginning of the tale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's My character so, stay away from her!  
  
Dreams in Reality  
  
Unexpected Guests  
  
(Mana's POV)  
  
It was a quiet day in January, nothing out of the ordinary. I had just gotten home from a VERY rough day at school, and I was not in a good mood. Luckily, no one was there to face my wrath. Angry, I stomped up the stairs to my room, making as much noise as possible, attempting to blow off some steam before anyone came home. My mind was whirring with thoughts as I reached my door, a scowl on my face. Then, out of nowhere, a loud crash came from my room. I stared at the door in surprise, my hand wrapped around the doorknob. Should I open it? I asked myself, my dark brown eyes studying the door intently. `Of course you Baka! Open it!' I urged myself, sweat pouring down my face. I could now hear voices coming from the other side, making my hand pause for a second before I fully twisted it and pushed. I let out a small gasp as my eyes focused on the guys standing in my room. My mouth hung open as my gaze switched from person to person. There were three guys in my room! One had  
black, unruly hair that looked like it needed a comb. His eyes were a dark brown, close to black and his clothes! He was wearing an orange jump suit with a blue shirt underneath. He had blue wristbands around his wrists and black shoes tied together with rope. The second guy was really cute and looked about my age. He also had black unruly hair but instead of a jump suit he was wearing a normal shirt with the word `Goten' written across it. He has a goofy smile on his face that made me stifle a giggle. The next guy was almost as cute as the other guy. He had spiked black hair and dark brown eyes. He however had glasses on and wore a white shirt and orange pants. His eyes studied me for a while, making me shiver.  
  
*  
  
(no one's POV ^-^)  
  
"Hey!" The first man called, his eyes running over Mana. "Are you by any chance Mana?"  
  
Mana nodded, `Why are there guys in my room? Even better, what do they want?' Mana thought.  
  
"That's great!" The guy with the `Goten' shirt exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
"Huh?" Mana tiled her head to the side, trying to figure out what he was talking about.  
  
"Hah, sorry, we didn't really explain what we're doing here huh?" The third guy asked, his hand resting on Mana's shoulder. She shivered at his touch.  
  
"This is my dad, Goku," He claimed, pointing to the oldest guy of the bunch. "And that," He said, pointing to the cute guy, "Is my brother, Goten."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Mana forced a smile onto her face, still confused.  
  
"And I'm Gohan."  
  
`Why did these names sound so familiar?' Mana thought, nodding.  
  
"... I guess you already know my name." Mana muttered, finding a sudden interest in the floor.  
  
"You ok?" Goten took a step towards Mana. As he did so, she could feel Gohan's hand slip from her shoulder. Mana nodded and closed her eyes. `What was going on? And why were those names so familiar?' Mana could feel the three men's' eyes on her and shivered, `and why were they staring at me?'  
  
"Uh... Mana... There's a reason we're here..." Gohan said, his voice trailing off.  
  
Mana continued to stare at the ground.  
  
Gohan sighed and walked over to Mana's bed were he sat down. Goku followed suit and Goten plopped down next to Mana. She could feel his eyes on her.  
  
`Goten... Gohan? Goku.' Mana's mind was a mess as she tried to remember where she'd heard those names before. "Yeah? Why?" Mana muttered.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Mana raised her head to face Gohan.  
  
"We came here to take you back to our world!" Goten claimed, standing up, his goofy smile reappearing.  
  
"Nani? ... Our world?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Goku rose from Mana's bed and walked up to her until he was about a foot away from her. "Bulma made us this machine so we could get you back."  
  
"Get me back?"  
  
"Yeah! You don't belong here sis!" Goten chirped, moving so he was now beside Goku. Gohan frowned and stood up, his eyes relaxed yet rushed.  
  
"Someone's coming." He muttered, stepping next to his dad.  
  
Goku looked at Mana sympathetically before saying, "Sorry we can't explain better, but we've gotta go."  
  
Mana let out a small gasp as she watched Gohan pull out a small device and press a red button. She was immediately engulfed in a pale blue light, and in an instant, she was gone.  
  
0x08 graphic  
Mana's mother entered not a secound later to find an empty room, "Mana?".  
  
Ok! So, what do you think? R&R me k? Buh Bye now! 


	2. A new Sayjin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's My character so, stay away from her!  
  
A New Sayjin  
  
It was cold. Mana pulled her blanket around her cold body and shivered. Why was it so cold? Slowly, one of her dark brown eyes opened and scoped her surroundings. What was she doing here? Mana opened her other eye and let out a cry of surprise and she sat up, sweat pouring down her face. Her black hair matted to her face.  
  
Her sudden movements aroused a young man that was sleeping on a chair next her bed. He jumped up in surprise and turned to Mana, a half sleepy half exited look on his face, "What?"  
  
Mana's eyes met with his and she blushed. He was gorgeous. The boy had light purple hair with stopped at his chin. He was wearing a white shirt that showed off his buff muscles and black baggy pants. His eyes were a cold blue. Mana's face was now bright red. "Uhh... Hi..." She whispered, looking him in the eyes.  
  
Trunks smiled. `So she was all right! It sure took her a while.' Trunks thought his eyes running over her. Mana was wearing a blue shirt of Bulma's and some of her old shorts. Despite his mother's size, the clothes were still too big on the girl in front of him. Trunks's eyes met with hers and he was instantly lost in her dark, brown eyes. "So this's Goku's daughter..." He muttered out loud.  
  
"Daughter?" Mana's eyes twisted in confusion and she blinked. "Goku?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Well we never really had time to explain." Gohan said, walking into the room. The two teenagers in front of him snapped their heads to him and Gohan could help but chuckle. "I could see you two are getting along."  
  
Mana nodded and watched as Gohan finally stopped at the foot of her bed and crossed his arms, looking strait at her. "Yeah..."  
  
"Mph, well," Gohan smiled and nodded his head to Trunks, "Don't you want to know who he is?"  
  
Mana blushed and nodded, turning to look once again at Trunks.  
  
"That's Trunks, the son of a dear friend of mine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway," Mana turned to look back at Gohan and was surprised to see a women standing next to him. She had fine blue hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her eyes were bright blue, and if possible, they lit up even more when they saw her.  
  
"Gohan," The lady said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, but, could you hurry up? The machine is ready."  
  
Gohan glanced over to her and nodded, a serious look forming on his face. "Listen, Why don't I get back to you? Bulma has some... Tests to run."  
  
"Tests?"  
  
"M-hm, Come on!" Bulma said, grabbing Mana's arm and pulling her out of the room.  
  
Mana shot a helpless look at Gohan and Trunks, `help me!' she mouthed before disappearing around the corner.  
  
"She's cute, ne?" Gohan asked, turning to Trunks, a smirk on his face.  
  
Trunks nodded, still staring at the door.  
  
"Well, Don't get any ideas." Gohan muttered, walking towards the door, "She is my sister after all."  
  
*  
  
Mana sighed and looked at her hand. It was covered in bandages and wires. `Geez, I can't see my skin anymore!" Mana thought. She sighed and looked up into the one-way window in which Bulma was supposed to be behind. "Yo, Bulma," Mana called, shivering, "What's all this stuff for anyway?"  
  
Mana could hear a crackled voice from a small intercom mounted on the wall. "It's just to test a couple of theories..."  
  
"Oh?" Mana frowned, "What kind of theories?"  
  
"... Theories."  
  
Mana stared at the window for a while before sighing a scratching her head. There was no way she would get any more then that. "Then..." Mana glanced at the clothing and her frown deepened, "Why did you make me dress up like this?"  
  
"Well the machines don't pick up very good readings with baggy clothes so..."  
  
Mana growled, "But do they have to be so tight?" She was really losing her temper. Bulma had made her dress up in a skintight body suit that left very little of her figure hidden. Plus it was ice cold in the room and she was sitting on a metal table that seemed like it was made out of a block of ice.  
  
"..."  
  
Mana tapped a finger on the table and looked down at her bare feet. "Umm... Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"... Is Goku really my dad?"  
  
"Yes he is... why do you ask?"  
  
"Well um..." Mana closed her eyes; "It's just that, in my other world, where I'm from... I already have a dad. How can I have two dads?"  
  
Bulma was silent for a while. Making Mana look up into the window. "Bulma?"  
  
"You don't have two dads." Bulma claimed, stepping into the room, hands behind her back.  
  
"Nani?" Mana turned her head to face Bulma. "Then who's my real dad?"  
  
"Goku of course." She smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"... Bulma-Chan... What do you have behind your back?"  
  
"Proof."  
  
Mana was beginning to sweat, "What kind of proof?"  
  
"Well, you see, Goku has only one fear... A fear that all sayjins have... if you're like him then it proves it."  
  
"Sayjin? What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you react the way I think you will then your Goku's daughter."  
  
"Nani? That doesn't make any since!"  
  
"We'll see..." Bulma's grin grew as she pulled out a needle from behind her back.  
  
Mana eyed the needle nervously, she hated needles. "W- what are you going to do with that Bulma -Chan?" Mana stuttered, backing away from the older woman.  
  
"Inject you with something... now," Bulma raised the needle, "Hold still!"  
  
Mana's eyes grew wide and she jumped up, right into robotic arms. They held her tight as Bulma approached, a devilish grin on her face.  
  
*  
  
Bra and Trunks were arguing over refrigerator rights when, "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
A second later a loud blast was heard from Bulma's lab then a thud. Trunks and Bra exchanged glances before running to their mother's lab.  
  
*  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Mana?"  
  
Trunks and Bra burst into the lab and gasped at what they saw. The lab was literally torn apart! Scraps of metal lay all over the ground and ash and nuts were scattered around the room. The most amazing part was not the broken lab but a figure that stood in the middle of it.  
  
Vegeta let out a grunt as he appeared behind his children. "What's all the ruckus?" He demanded, looking into the lab. His eyes grew wide and his frown turned into an open mouthed gape of surprise, "What the?"  
  
In the middle the lab stood Mana, a rich, yellow glow around her floating body. Her eyes were a dark purple and her hair was now bright yellow and flowed down to her feet. The clothes that she had been wearing were torn and battered, and an enraged look claimed her delicate looking face.  
  
Trunks blushed at her beauty while Bra's eyes wandered over to her mother's limp body. "Mom!" She shrieked, running over to the fallen woman.  
  
Vegeta ignored his daughter's actions and continued to stare at Mana, an amazed look on his face. "Impossible!" He shouted, confusion lining his words, "She's a-"  
  
"Super sayjin..." Trunks whispered, his eyes still on Mana. 


	3. Heads or Tails?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's My character so, stay away from her!  
  
Heads or Tails?  
  
"So, What happened?" Trunks asked, His eyes set on Mana's.  
  
Mana looked down at her lap and blushed, "well uhh..."  
  
Bulma and Bra stopped eating to look at Mana, waiting for an answer. Vegeta kept eating but slowed his pace down significantly, obviously eager to listen in. (Surprise huh?)  
  
Trunks watched as Mana turned an even brighter red as she realized she was being watched.  
  
"I... Don't know... All I remember is Bulma trying to stick a needle in me."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta flinched as the word needle came out.  
  
"By the way..." Mana looked up into Bulma's eyes, " What was in there?"  
  
"A cell revival syrup."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A cell revival syrup..." Bulma repeated, letting out a heavy sigh, "When you were abducted, your host parents put your sayjin cells to sleep. All I did was wake them up."  
  
"... Why would they do that?" Mana asked.  
  
"To keep you under control I suppose."  
  
Mana nodded and everyone was quiet until, "I was abducted?"  
  
Bulma nodded and took a sip of her drink, "Yes... when you were 4."  
  
"Why was I abducted? And why didn't you guys come sooner, and-"  
  
"So many questions!" Bulma scolded, a smile playing onto her face. "Alright then... I don't know why you were abducted, no one knows... except for you're host parents... and as for you other question, the reason why we couldn't get you right away is because we had no clue where they'd took you. It took us all this time to even find a trace of you. We were lucky to find you."  
  
Again quiet. Trunks turned back to his meal, a loud growl sprung from his stomach before he began to chow down. Mana watched as he ate, amazed at haw fast he could eat. "Wow..." She whispered, "Don't you ever worry about choking?"  
  
Trunks paused and turned to her, a surprised look on his face, "Actually no... Never thought of it."  
  
Bulma laughed, "Don't worry Mana, You'll be able to eat like that soon enough."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know? All sayjins eat like that."  
  
Mana looked back to trunks, "But I've never ate like that before..."  
  
"Of course not!" Bulma chuckled, "Your sayjin cells have been asleep, remember? The trait'll show it's head soon enough."  
  
Mana gulped and looked at her food then at Trunks, a worried look on her face...  
  
Vegeta grunted and actually stopped eating, "What now girl? Are you not hungry?"  
  
Mana shook her head and slowly picked up her chopsticks. Her brown eyes running over the brown noodles and dead fish. `I hate Chinese food...' She thought picking up a piece of sushi. `Oh well... I just hope my new mother'll know how to cook something else before that eating thing kicks in or else,' Mana made a face,  
  
******************************FLASHBACK******************************  
  
"Honey, Come and eat! Chinese food today!"  
  
Mana rushed down the stairs, an exited look on her face, "Wow! Chinese food?" She sat down and began munching down on the exotic food in front of her. Not a moment later did Mana stop, her face slightly green, "Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
****************************END OF FLASHBACK************************  
  
Mana let out a contented sigh as she felt the warm water trickle down her face. Dinner was finally over. Mana had practically barfed at the table after her 2^nd bite and was glad to be excused after the briefs noticed something was wrong. Her stomach no longer hurt and she didn't have the urge to throw up anymore but the thought of another meal like that was truly making her sick.  
  
Mana closed her eyes and leaned against the bathroom wall, "I still don't really get what's going on..." She muttered, "I was abducted? So... I-" Mana's eyes popped open and she let out a loud groan. Her knees quaked and soon she was on the bathtubs' floor, gasping for air. Her teeth grinded against each other and her hands desperately grabbed at the smooth ground. "What's happening?" She growled, pain roaring through her body. She was beginning to see red so she closed her eyes and leaned down even more on the floor. Her nails were scraping the ground now and she was letting out cries of agony. Then, a loud pop was heard and Mana released a loud scream before falling onto the floor, un- conscience.  
  
*  
  
Trunks was walking to his room when he heard Mana's piercing scream and panic rushed through him, "Mana!" He whispered, making a move towards the door, as soon as his hand touched the door knob however, his mind began to replay Gohan's words, making him sweat, "... Damn it!" He cursed, "Gohan's gonna kill me for this!" With that, he opened the door and rushed in.  
  
Once inside, Trunks could see nothing but a light in the bathroom. Trunks eyed the bathroom door warily. If Mana had been anywhere else but the bathroom...  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma cried running into the room, Bra and Vegeta behind her. "What happened?"  
  
Trunks looked at his mother and shrugged. Signaling towards the bathroom door.  
  
Bulma nodded and signaled fro Bra to follow her. Together, the two entered the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son and snorted, "What's the matter boy? Not man enough?"  
  
Trunks shot an angry look at his father before turning his attention back to the door.  
  
****************************Bathroom************************************  
  
Bulma and Bra entered the bathroom and gasped. Bulma ran over to Mana, un-conscience on the floor of the tub. "Mana!" She whispered. Bra walked over to them and blinked, "Mom, why does she have a tail?"  
  
Bulma looked at Mana's new tail in surprise, "... The cells. Mana must've grown her tail back."  
  
*  
  
Mana groaned and reached up to her head, rubbing it. "Man... What time is it?" She muttered, sitting up. "Hey-" Mana blinked, what was she doing in her bed? `Well that's weird. Last time I checked I was in the shower. Then...' Mana gasped `That weird feeling... I-` Mana un-conscience wrapped her tail around her waist, trying to figure out what had caused her so much pain. She thought for a while then lost interest and turned to her window. Morning... `How long was I asleep?' She wondered, getting out of bed. `Clothes...' She muttered, looking around. It didn't take long for her to notice a shirt and a pair of pants lying on a nearby desk. She quickly changed and looked into the mirror. She was wearing an old shirt of Bulma's that had the capsule corp. logo on the back and the words Capsule Corp scrolled across the front. Her pants were a dark blue and hugged her thighs. For some reason there was a hole in the back of it and Mana couldn't figure out why... Until her tail  
found it's way though the hole that is. Mana felt it wrap around her waist and screamed, Bringing Bulma rushing in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, looking Mana over.  
  
Mana turned around to face Bulma and hastily pulled her tail from around her waist. "I-I got a tail!" She shouted.  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, "Yes you do!"  
  
"... Doesn't this seem weird to you at all?" Mana asked, looking Bulma in the eye.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mana?" Trunks walked into the room, his hair a mess.  
  
Mana watched as he walked in and blushed.  
  
Bulma looked at her son and smiled. `Looks like someone forgot to put a shirt on!' She thought, `this might get interesting...'  
  
Mana let go of her tail and felt it wrap itself around her again. She shivered at the feeling but kept her gaze of Trunks. `Wow!' she thought, her blush getting redder, `he's...wow!'  
  
Trunks scratched the back of his head and smiled, "You know, you scream more often then my sister."  
  
Bulma smiled, and turned to walk out but Mana stopped her by calling out her name.  
  
"Bulma, What about my..." Mana stopped and blushed again.  
  
Bulma turned around and shot Mana a comforting glance. "Don't worry about it. It's another thing that all sayjins have."  
  
"Huh? What?" Trunks asked, looking Mana over.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Bye!" Bulma called, leaving.  
  
Trunks's gaze made Mana shiver and blush again. "What "thing'?"  
  
"Ummm..." Mana bit her lip and uncurled her tail from her waist. She could now sort of control it... "This..."  
  
Trunks looked at her tail in surprise, "Is that what you were shouting about last night?" He asked.  
  
Mana nodded.  
  
"Wow, Didn't know it could hurt that bad..." Trunks muttered, staring at her tail thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence before,...  
  
"Trunks, Mana!" Bra appeared in the doorway, a cheerful look on her face, "Breakfast is ready!" She said, looking just a little disappointed that she didn't really interrupt anything.  
  
Trunks nodded and walked out, leaving Mana and Bra alone in the room. Bra walked up to Mana and smiled. "So... How does it feel having a tail?" She asked, eyeing the object in question.  
  
Mana shrugged, "It feels kinda weird..."  
  
"I never actually remember having a tail..." Bra said thoughtfully. Bra's eyes gleamed and she looked up at Mana with a mischievous look in her bright blue eyes, "You like my brother, don't you?"  
  
Mana took a step back, startled by the question, "I, uh..."  
  
Bra's smile grew as she watched Mana begin to blush again. "I thought so!"  
  
"Bra, Mana, What's taking so long?" Bulma asked, walking in, "Food's getting cold."  
  
"Sorry mom!" Bra chirped, skipping out of the room.  
  
Bulma looked at Mana and winked, "C-mon, now, Food's ready and I'm sure your hungry!" She began to turn around and stopped, looking over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, your family's coming over this afternoon to pick you up so..."  
  
Mana nodded and walked up to Bulma. Together they walked out of the room and to the much-awaited food.  
  
*  
  
"Ahhh, That was great Bulma!" Mana exclaimed, leaning back.  
  
Trunks chuckled and stood up. His father already far ahead of him.  
  
"Where you going?" Mana asked, watching his stand.  
  
` "Gravity room to train... want to come?"  
  
Mana tilted her head to the side. "I guess."  
  
Trunks nodded and looked over to his mom. "Why don't you change? I have some old clothes you can borrow and I'm sure my mom'll be happy to help you find the gravity chamber."  
  
"K" Mana said, standing up, "I haven't done any training in a while."  
  
"You train?"  
  
"M- hum, my old parents tried to keep me from doing that kind of stuff but of course," Mana winked, "I didn't listen to them."  
  
Trunks smiled and started walking to the gravity chamber, "Well, we'll just see what you've got then!" he said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Mana watched him walk off and smiled. "I guess so." She muttered. Then she turned to Bulma, "Ummm, I sorta don't know where his room is..." She said sheepishly.  
  
Bra stood up and skipped over to Mana, "I'll show you!" She said, taking Mana's hand and dragging her behind.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma called, making the two girls stop dead in their tracks. "I've got something you can wear!" 


	4. The Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's My character so, stay away from her!  
  
The Rules  
  
Trunks's attacks were quick and swift. Each kick and punch he threw was stronger then the next. Sweat poured down his face as he continued to attack his imaginary opponent.  
  
Vegeta moved at a faster rate, shooting ki balls and dodging them. Once and a while he would stop to do a few thousand one fingers push-ups before continuing his blasts.  
  
The two sayjin's actions seized when the door to the chamber flew open a dark figure appearing in the doorway.  
  
Trunks landed on the ground and squinted, trying to get a better view of Mana's blackened figure, which is saying a lot because Sayjins are supposed to have keen eyesight, and hearing. Not to mention speed and strength! ^-^  
  
Vegeta frowned and landed next to his son, Arms across his chest, His foot tapping at the ground impatiently. "Well girl? Are you going to come in?" He demanded.  
  
Mana's head nodded and she stepped though the doorway and into the light of the Gravity room.  
  
Trunks eyes ran over her. She was wearing clothes with a style similar to Goku's except it was tight and showed off her figure. Her t- shirt stopped just below her chest and her pants began just below her belly button. Her tail was firmly wrapped around her waist. Her shoes also looked like Goku's. Same fashion but of course, different size. She wore dark blue wristbands around her wrists and her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. "You... Look... nice Mana!" He claimed, drooling. Meanwhile Vegeta nodded in approval.  
  
"... Thank you." Mana said, blushing. "Bulma made it for me... She said my dad would like it..."  
  
"I'm sure he will!" Trunks exclaimed, still staring at her. "Yeah... Gohan's dad dresses like that all the time!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mph... Well, are we going to train or are we just going to put on a fashion show?" Vegeta grumbled, lifting himself into the air.  
  
Mana watched Vegeta and Trunks as they started floating. She stood there for a while before grinning sheepishly. "... How do you... do that?" She asked watching as Trunks face-faulted and Vegeta sneered and went off to his side of the room and begin to train again. "? What is something I said?" Mana asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Trunks finally regained his posture and shook his head in disbelief. "You mean you can turn super and can't fly? ... Is that some kind of Son thing or something?"  
  
"...No clue..."  
  
"... Well, I guess I can teach you how to fly... It's not too hard. Just focus your ki and put it near your feet..."  
  
Mana nodded and closed her eyes. Trunks stood there staring at her for a couple of minutes before Mana opened her eyes and looked into his. "... How exactly do you focus ki?"  
  
"Once again Trunks face-Faulted. "Nani?" He shouted, "You mean you don't know how to focus your ki either? How in the world did you turn Super then?!"  
  
"... No clue..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Maybe I will help."  
  
Trunks and Mana's heads snapped to see Vegeta land a few feet away from them.  
  
"Wow! You'd really do that?" Mana asked, her eyes shimmering with joy.  
  
Vegeta's smug look deepened as he said, "I never said I would."  
  
"What? You did too!" Mana argued, staring at Vegeta.  
  
In a second, Vegeta was in her face his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. "First rule, don't argue with me!" he shouted, punching her in the gut and sending her flying.  
  
Mana's back hit the wall with a loud thud. Reflexively, she let out a cry of pain, making Vegeta appear in front of her once again. "Rule two, no crying." He roared, kicking her up in the air.  
  
Mana opened her eyes to see the ground rushing away from her and winced at the pain she felt in her stomach. She could feel the ceiling coming at her fast and her tail raised and touched it, taking all the force and bouncing her off the wall, no harm done. As she got closer to the ground, Mana's eyes began to close tighter and tighter until... Mana stopped feeling the air rush past her and opened an eye, and let out a gasp of surprise. "I- I can fly!" She whispered, staring at the hard concrete floor of the gravity room just a foot away from her face.  
  
"And Rule three," Vegeta said, walking up to her, "Don't expect any pity on my part." With that he shot a ki blast strait at Mana, knocking her into the wall again.  
  
Mana slumped down, panting hard. Her clothes were a little tattered and she was really tired. But other then that, she was just fine.  
  
Trunks shook his head. His dad was the same. That was for sure.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta, Mana, Gohan and the others are- Omigod! What happened to you?" Bulma shouted, running over to Mana.  
  
Vegeta snorted and walked out of the room, grabbing his son's shirt on the way out.  
  
Bulma watched the two leave and sighed, turning her attention back to Mana.  
  
"Rule one, Don't Argue with me, Rule two, don't cry. And rule three, don't expect any pity on my part." Mana sighed, whipping a little blood from her face with her arm.  
  
"The rules huh?"  
  
Mana nodded and stood up, her tail shooting out to keep her from hitting the wall again.  
  
"Honestly, That man!" Bulma rose and shook her head, hands on hips. "Well, come on, your dad's waiting."  
  
Mana nodded and walked out of the room with Bulma.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta finally stopped in a dark guest room; pulling his son in after him he closed the door and pushed some buttons to lock it. (Much that'll do! ^-^)  
  
Trunks stared at his father as he did so, confusion lining his eyes, "Dad?"  
  
Vegeta stopped his actions and let his hand drop to his side. "Trunks, I have a question to ask of you."  
  
Trunks stared at Vegeta in amazement. His father never said his full name unless he was ranting mad! "..."  
  
"Boy... It's about that girl... Gohan's Daughter." Vegeta narrowed his eyes and winced, "You have fallen for her ne?"  
  
Trunks blushed and backed away from his father. "Uhhh...."  
  
"Mmph, I thought so." Vegeta turned to his cowering son and smirked. "Very well then," He said, turning back to the door and unlocking it. On his way out, Vegeta muttered one last thing that Trunks could only hear. "Don't forget to mark her."  
  
Trunks was left in the dark room, staring at the empty doorway. `...Dad?' 


	5. Mixed Emotions?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's My character so, stay away from her!  
  
Mixed Emotions?  
  
Mana and Bulma finally reached the party, making Mana gasp in surprise. It was a wild house! Bulma stood beside her, pointing out everyone in the room. Goku and Goten were pigging out at the catered food table, Master Roshi was chasing Videl and 18, making Gohan and Krillin chase after him. Oolong and Puuar were having a shape shifting contest in the back, Uubu was blushing furiously as Bra continued to talk to him about various girl stuff, and Hercule was telling his `heroic' stories to absolutely no one. And Pan was looking everywhere for something Mana just couldn't place. The walls were decorated with balloons and a big sign hung down from the ceiling, saying `Welcome home Mana!' Chi chi was guarding it from Buu's dog while Buu joined the eating frenzy at the food table. Mana Watched as Vegeta entered the room and gave her a smug look, he was soon followed by a dazed Trunks. `What's the story there?' Mana asked herself. Her train of thought was cut off however as she  
could feel everyone's eyes fall on her. "?"  
  
"Mana?" Gohan stopped chasing master Roshi and took a step towards her, shocked. Goku and Goten also stopped their actions to take a step towards her.  
  
"Wow sis! You look great!" Goten said enthusiastically.  
  
Goku nodded in agreement, "Hai! You look almost like me!" he claimed smiling.  
  
Gohan finally stopped advancing only to disappear and reappear a second later behind her. "What's this?" He said more then asked, grabbing her tail lightly.  
  
Mana froze as she could feel his hand on her tail. Something inside her stirred.  
  
Chi Chi shot up and ran over to her daughter, rapping her in a tight hug. "MMMmmm! Finally! Someone who won't want to fight!" She exclaimed, her embrace tightening.  
  
"...Air!" Mana gasped, after being held after a few minutes. Chi Chi backed up so suddenly that Mana fell forward, causing Gohan's grip around her tail to tighten. Half way through her fall, Mana let out a sharp scream as she felt her tail being stained. Then she stopped. She stopped moving, breathing and blinking. Pain shot through her body, paralyzing every muscle she'd ever owned.  
  
Gohan and everyone stood in complete silence until Trunks raced up to Gohan and slapped his hand off of Mana's tail. She fell to the ground with a Thump and Trunks turned to Gohan fire in his eyes, "You idiot! Don't you know how much it hurts to have your tail pulled!?" He shouted.  
  
Gohan stared back at Trunks surprised. `Nani? What's up? Trunks never talks to me like this!' He thought. "... No."  
  
Trunks however, refused to believe it, "Are you trying to tell me you've never had a tail before?" He roared.  
  
Gohan frowned, "No. I-"  
  
Trunks didn't let him finish. Instead he turned Super and punched Gohan in the stomach. HARD.  
  
Gohan felt his breath escape his lips and fell to the floor on his knees.  
  
Everyone watched amazed.  
  
Trunks was just about to kick Gohan until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned around to face Mana. Mana looked him in the eyes and frowned, "You jerk." She muttered, punching him in the gut.  
  
It was Trunks's turn to kneel down in agony. This time however the pain was real. It was in his heart. Hurt he looked up at Mana who just narrowed her eyes and turned around, leaving him to stare at her retreating back. "Mana..." He groaned.  
  
Mana stopped head lowered. "Trunks... " She suddenly turned, fists raised. "That's my brother you jerk!" She yelled, running towards him and knocking him out a nearby window. Enraged she followed him and stuck a hand out, a bright blue beam shooting from it. Trunks looked at it warily as he heard her next words, "Die!" She snarled, kicking him off into the distance. As she followed him again, Goku and the others were left in shock. Finally after a couple of minutes, Bulma turned and cheerfully asked, "Punch anyone?"  
  
*  
  
As Trunks flew through the air he was able to see Mana racing after him. He frowned and stopped himself in the air. Waiting for her to reach him.  
  
Mana stopped in front of him. Her frown turning into a cheerful smile. "I'm a good actor, ne?"  
  
Trunks smiled, "I should say so, you even had me fooled!"  
  
Mana winked, "c'mon! If we don't hide our ki, they'll come after us, wondering what we're doing!" She claimed. So with that, the two demi- sayjins let out a sharp ki flash then landed on the ground below right by the sea.  
  
*  
  
Mana stopped in front of a large bolder and stretched before sitting down. The plan had worked perfectly! Mana smiled and turned her head to catch a glimpse of Trunks. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she watched his lavender hair sway in the cool breeze. He was staring off into the distance, a confused look in his eyes and a frown on his face. Trunks must really know my mother and Gohan...  
  
**********************************FLASHBACK**************************  
  
Trunks's gaze made Mana shiver and blush again. "What "thing'?"  
  
"Ummm..." Mana bit her lip and uncurled her tail from her waist. She could now sort of control it... "This..."  
  
Trunks looked at her tail in surprise, "Is that what you were shouting about last night?" He asked.  
  
Mana nodded.  
  
"Wow, Didn't know it could hurt that bad..." Trunks muttered, staring at her tail thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence before,...  
  
"Hey, Listen, Mom's talking about a big party for you, you know, to welcome you back and all and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"... Umm... Listen, I have a plan..."  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
"Wow!" Mana whispered, enthusiastically, "Do you think'll work?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "I'm sure it'll work."  
  
"Trunks, Mana!" Bra appeared in the doorway, a cheerful look on her face,  
  
************************END OF FLASHBACK**********************  
  
Trunks sighed and let himself space out, `don't forget to mark her? ... What was he talking about? ... Wait! Could this tail thing be a part of the mating ritual he was telling me about a while back?' Trunks blushed and let his eyes wonder over to Mana before quickly snapping back to their original places. "Nah... But then again..."  
  
********************'Nother FLASHBACK***************************  
  
Trunks watched as his father squirmed uncomfortably in front of him before continuing. "... Anyway... As you know, one day you'll have to choose a mate. And when you do, you'll have to know how to go about it properly.." Vegeta faked a cough before continuing.  
  
"..."  
  
3 hours later  
  
Trunks was now officially red, as was Vegeta, but still he continued. "Another way to ... Trunks's blush grew brighter as he continued. "..."  
  
7 hours later  
  
"And that's how you bond, mate and... yeah..." Vegeta finished, his and Trunks's faces as red as a tomato.  
  
"Gee... Thanks dad!... I think..."  
  
****************************END O' FLASHBACK************************  
  
Mana watched as Trunks began to blush and giggled, "What's on your mind?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
Mana's voice snapped Trunks out of his thoughts making him turn his head abruptly to face her's. "nothing." He said, a little to quickly.  
  
"Nothing eh?" Mana shook her head and looked toward the clear lake in front of them.  
  
Trunks stared at her a little while longer before he realized his eyes kept darting her neck. `Don't forget to mark her.' Vegeta's words rang through his head, repeating over and over until he couldn't take it any more and stood, fists clenched.  
  
Mana however, took no notice of this and smiled, a smile that melted Trunks's heart as he approached her. "Hey Trunks... What did your-" Mana was cut off as she was suddenly tackled by Trunks. "Trunks!?" She shouted, shoving him into the lake, surprised he would make such a bold move.  
  
Trunks shivered as he hit the cold water and gasped as he realized what he had just done. As soon as he emerged, he looked around desperately for Mana, hoping to apologize but had no such luck. Instead, Mana crept up behind him and grabbed his head, forcing it underwater. Trunks grinned and spun around, grabbing her torso and pulling down, making her sink with him. Mana struggled desperately to escape his grasp but failed when he began to tickle her. Mana began to let out loud giggles underwater and soon, her tail jumped into action and wrapped itself around his right wrist and pulled. Trunks's tickling actions continued but his eyes left her laughing face to settle on the object gripping his arm. `Don't forget to mark her....' His father's words still rung in his head. Hastily, he shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the words but they just came coming.  
  
Mana could soon feel her lungs being denied air and she began to focus all her energy to surfacing, Trunks soon noticed the problem and stopped tickling her and grabbed her waist more firmly before jetting them both to the surface. They both emerged wet and laughing. Mana could still feel Trunks's firm hands on her waist and brought her eyes to meet his. They both stared at each other, inching closer and closer by the second until their lips almost touched, then,  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Startled, Mana and Trunks's heads pulled back and snapped to the source of the voice.  
  
Trunks groaned mentally upon seeing Pan flying just above them, hands on hips and a giant frown on her face. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving as she continued. "I knew something was up when you started talking to my dad that way Trunks!" She shouted, "But what I don't understand is how you could fall for such a cry baby hussy like that girl!" She yelled, pointing to Mana.  
  
Mana growled and began to rise up from the water when Trunks stopped her. "No, let me handle this." Mana nodded and watched as Trunks lifted up from the water, releasing her from his grasp. She watched as Trunks stopped right beside her niece and wave. Mana's eyes fixed on the newcomers. "Oh, great!" Mana muttered as she watched the whole party fly towards the trio. 


	6. Aishiteru

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's My character so, stay away from her!  
  
Suki Da  
  
Mana sighed and leaned back in her bed. The scene from yesterday afternoon replaying in her mind over and over. "...Trunks..." She whispered, gently touching her lips.  
  
The day was now officially over, Goku and her new family had taken her to her new house after they said goodbye to everybody. Mana's eyes met with Trunks's once after the incident, but not for long. A brief glace was all she received but she understood. Now, Mana was lying in bed, thinking about the day's events. Goku and Goten had promised to begin training her tomorrow and Chi Chi had put up a great fight, shouting how it was so unfair on how her only daughter would want to get involved in such boyish work. Gohan, Videl and a VERY mad Pan had left shortly after dinner. Going to their own secluded house away in the mountains. `But not too far.' Mana assumed as soon as she had heard it.  
  
Sighing, Mana stood, and walked to her window, the stars were out and shining brightly... `how long has it been?' Mana wondered, opening the window slowly, enjoying the cool air as it hit her delicate looking face. `Since I was back in my own home, thinking my parents were those kidnappers?' Mana frowned and placed a foot on her window seal, "How long has it been since I was normal?" Mana whispered, jumping out the window. Her hair blew up as her ki kicked in and kept her in the air. Closing her eyes, Mana began to rise and fly to Kami knows where. She continued flying for several minutes, enjoying the cold winds and quiet nights. She reluctantly opened her eyes to spot the island that Trunks and she had been just several hours earlier. Smiling she began to descend. She landed with ease and began walking slowly toward the lake. She continued even after she felt the harsh cold water touch her small feet, Her eyes remained sad as she walked, The water was up to her thighs now.  
Her tail unwrapped itself from her and began to float on the waters top. She finally stopped walking when it was up to her shoulders. Her eyes glazed over and she bent her head down so she was now facing the calm water.  
  
She stayed that way for a while before, Mana's head popped up and her heart skipped a beat. An emotion inside her began to stir then, "Mana?" The voice rang in her ears, calm and collected. The hand on her tail was strong yet gentle. Mana tuned her head and let it rest on her shoulder while her eyes continued to look back. "Trunks?" The boy behind her smiled and gently tugged her tail, pulling her closer. The tug didn't hurt, but something inside Mana grew a little larger. Slowly, She turned, making Trunks reluctantly, let go of her tail. She smiled, "And just wha-" Mana was cut off as Trunks made a fast and swift move towards her. Their lips connected and Trunks arms grabbed her waist. Mana's eyes were large until she began to realize what had happened. She closed her eyes and eased into the kiss and returning it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His arms slid around her body until they were hugging.  
  
Trunks was the one to break the kiss. They were both struggling to regain their breath. "Mana?" Trunks whispered, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" Mana could feel his grip tighten, and a hand reach to grab hold of her tail. The feeling started up again  
  
Trunks caught her eyes with his and he searched them before smiling, "I think I love you."  
  
Mana smiled and the feeling inside her began to grow larger then before, slowly filling up a void in her body. Her eyes began to glisten with tears. "Trunks..." She whispered, lowering her head. One by one, her tears hit the calm lake.  
  
Trunks looked at her in worry, "Mana..." He whispered, breaking one of his hands free of her waist, he used it to tilt her chin up, so he could see her gracious brown eyes. "Mana," He repeated, wiping her tears away with his thumb, "I love you." He watched as Mana smiled through her tears and moved his face towards hers. Trunks marveled at how warm Mana's lips were and smiled, his arm wrapping around her waist again.  
  
Mana felt his hand return around her waist and felt him smile. Though her eyes were closed, she could feel them both all into the water and sink headfirst. Mana was too into the kiss to care. When they finally broke the kiss, Mana looked into Trunks's eyes and smiled, "Suki da." She mouthed, hugging him.  
  
It was then that Trunks remembered his father's words and spotted Mana's neck. It was a sweet tan, and shone at him like Christmas lights. "Don't forget to mark her." Marking. The most important part of the mating ritual.... His father had gone over that part wit his very carefully. So he knew exactly how to do it. It kept other sayjins away from your mate and warned them that she had a man... Trunks frowned, was it time though? He wondered, staring at her neck hungrily, `Should I?' Trunks closed his eyes tight. `No! We haven't even bonded! Heck, I've only known her for three days!' Trunks reopened his eyes and was surprised to find Mana's hand grasping his as she propelled them to the surface.  
  
As soon as they popped out of the water, Mana turned over to Trunks and let go of his hand. "Suki Da, Trunks-kun." She gave him a warm smile before pecking him on the cheek and flying up into the cool night's air. Trunks watched her leave and stayed in the water for a little while longer before hearing her loud scream, coming from just a while away. Trunks leapt out of the water and took to the skies. Only in time to see Mana and some darkly dressed Men disappear in a bright ball of light. "MANA!!!" He shouted, racing to where Mana was last. 


	7. Evil intentions and divine interventions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's my character so, stay away from her!  
  
Evil intentions and divine interventions  
  
Mana groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up. "Ugh, What happened?" Mana moaned, looking around. Nothing. The walls were bare except for a small window on her right. There was absolutely nothing in the room except her. "Where am I?" She whispered, standing up. After receiving no answer, Mana walked to the window and looked out. "Wow!" She whispered, gazing at the clouds just beyond her ironclad window, "We're flying?"  
  
"Hai, Isn't it great?"  
  
Mana spun around to face the voice. The man in front of her wore a dark black uniform and a bright white helmet. The contrast almost blinded Mana's sensitive eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
The man laughed and walked up to her, and grabbed her chin lightly, "Your suitor of course!" He said, using his other hand to remove his helmet. Mana gasped at his passionate blue eyes and pale, blonde hair, and jerked her face away from him, "Gashi?" She asked, confused. "But... How'd you-"  
  
"Your parents have resources." He replied, shaking his head. Again, he stepped up to her and again Mana backed up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Mana took one last step back before her back was against the cool, concrete wall. "Why are you here?" She hissed, glaring into his eyes while her tail wrapped around her waist protectively.  
  
Before it could do so, Gashi grabbed it gently and used it to pull her closer to him, "What? You didn't miss me?"  
  
Mana pushed off of his chest and resumed her past position, against the wall, "No!" Mana looked down at her feet and sighed, "... That life is behind me now..." She whispered.  
  
Gashi let out a deep chuckle, making Mana look at him, "What?" She asked, clenching her fists.  
  
"You've changed!" He claimed joyfully, rubbing her tail with his thumb. Mana almost sighed at the feeling but restrained it. "My, My..." He looked into her eyes and smirked, "Why so quick to give up your life?"  
  
"I'm not giving up my life!" Mana growled, tugging her tail free, "I've got a new one now," She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, "And you're not in it!"  
  
Gashi's eyebrows shot up, and they stood in an awkward silence for a while before, "Really?" Gashi muttered, closing his eyes. "Mana, I'm sorry to tell you this but," Gashi opened his eyes and pinned Mana to the wall, a hand on each side of her surprised face. "You're my," Gashi smirked and moved his head closer to hers.  
  
Mana could smell his peppermint breath and cringed.  
  
"Mate." He finished, pressing his lips against hers. Mana's head hit the wall as she attempted to deflect the kiss. Her hand was caught by his and he pressed down harder, making her almost gag as he managed to stick his tongue in her mouth. Mana began struggling even harder but Gashi used his second hand to pin down her shoulder. A couple of minutes later, Gashi broke the kiss, leaving Mana panting and him breathing heavily, "Here, or anywhere else." He said huskily, looking into her disgusted eyes. He smile showed off his fangs and his eyes gleamed as he moved towards her again. Mana began struggling again as his face reached her neck. He began licking her neck until it was softer then before, making Mana shiver.  
  
"W-What are you going to do?" She breathed, trying to look at his through the corner of her eye.  
  
"What I should've done a long time ago." He replied, kissing her neck before sinking his teeth into her succulent flesh.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*  
  
Trunks winced, as Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma continued to yell at him. He'd told them what had happened and needless to say, they weren't pleased. Goku, Goten and even Vegeta had to struggle to keep Gohan away from him. "She's my sister, Damn you!" He repeated over and over.  
  
"I can't believe you Trunks! I-"  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta shouted, stopping her and the other two females from speaking, "The boy is sorry. Do you honestly think he'd want something to happen to his mate?"  
  
This comment made the mothers shout even louder and for Gohan to start trying to kill him. Goku gave Vegeta a quizitive look, "Mate?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and backed away from Gohan, arms crossed, "Yeah, Mate, like your and my violent one over there." He said, signaling towards the enraged girls.  
  
"Whoa man!" Goten cried, turning to Trunks, "You like my sister?"  
  
Trunks blushed and everyone in the room face-faulted.  
  
When everyone recovered, Goten had calmed down some and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, arms crossed and a serious look on his face. "We'll never find Mana if we keep yelling at trunks." He sighed and looked around the room at his family and friends, "We've gotta look for her."  
  
*  
  
Mana frowned as the servant prepared her hair. She was now wearing a short, skimpy dress that left little for the imagination. A deep scar lay on her neck, making her stifle her tears. In a few hours she was to visit her `parents' for dinner then go off with her new mate to live at his house and have, Mana shivered, kids. `I can't believe Gashi is here.' Mana thought sighing. `I thought I had left him forever when Goku and the others picked me up...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Fine! But you'll be back Mana! We were destined to be together!" Gashi shouted at Mana's retreating back. Mana had just broken up with him. And for good reasons too. He treated her like trash and wanted nothing more of her but kisses and hugs. She hated him and couldn't imagine what had kept her with him for so long...  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
`Now I know though.' Mana sighed,  
  
*ANOTHER flashback! ^_^*  
  
Mana's mother enters the room, with Mana on the bed crying.  
  
"What's wrong dear?"  
  
"I-I hate Gashi!" She shouted, banging her fist into her bed.  
  
Her mother shook her head and sat next to her. "No you don't!" She whispered, running a hand though her daughters hair, "It's just a lovers spat, you were made to be with him!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Bitch." Mana muttered, staring at herself in the mirror. `She only said that to keep me with him.'  
  
"Done madam!" The servant chirped, stepping back to admire her work. Mana's hair was swept up in a bun; the bottom flowed with some spare hair that had been curled. A strand of hair hung on the left side of her face, making her frown. She didn't like looking so nice...  
  
"Come Madam!" another servant called, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. "We must go, the dinner is about to begin!"  
  
Mana felt her tail tighten around her waist as she was lead down the long corridor to a room with double doors. As Mana stared at the elegant engravings on the door, her heart sank as her situation clicked into place in her mind. Her parents were going to take her back to their world and make her wed Gashi, the man who she despised so mush but loved so much because of the bond. Mana's heart was spit into two as the doors were opened for her. Soon she'd be living her old life again, with her old boyfriend as her husband. She would never get to see Trunks again or her family...  
  
Mana stumbled a bit as the guards behind her pushed her in and closed the door tight. In front of her sat her enemies. The people she once loved. Mana frowned as she felt a tear fall down her delicate face and Vegeta's words came to mind. `Rule two, no crying.' An idea came to mind, making her smile. The rules...  
  
*  
  
"Her ki's coming from that ship!" Trunks claimed, pointing to the object in question. "I know it."  
  
Gohan, Goten, Goku and Vegeta nodded and suppressed their ki as they flew up to retrieve what was theirs.  
  
*  
  
"So, you've met your family I presume?" Mana's mother, Rani asked, looking at her tail in distaste.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her father, Tokino shook his head and frowned, "It looks tacky, like a warrior almost."  
  
"Yes, most unfitting for a wife." Her mother said taking a drink of her wine.  
  
Mana growled and looked at the food.  
  
"You're lucky that Gashi would even consider choosing you now that you're so... ugly and unworthy." Tokino continued, ignoring his former daughters growl.  
  
Gashi smiled and placed a hand on Mana's; "I will always love her, no matter how she looks!" He claimed, glancing at her tail. "No matter what and I'm sure she feels the same!"  
  
Mana gritted her teeth. `Just a little longer!' She thought, `just a little longer and-`  
  
Boom! Crash! Ahhh! Screams and crashes knocked Mana out of her thoughts and onto her feet. "What's happening?" Gashi demanded, staring at the door, as if awaiting something.  
  
Rani frowned and called a startled servant over, "Go see what's wrong." She demanded.  
  
"Yes madam!"  
  
The servant was half way to the door when a shuttering blast blew them away, leaving a room full of dust and 4 very surprised people. Mana coughed, and struggled to make out who caused such a mighty blast. The dust soon settled making Mana gasp, standing in the doorway was no one other then ...  
  
(Hate me yet? Next chapter coming soon!) 


	8. Broken Hearts...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's my character so, stay away from her!  
  
Broken Hearts  
  
"Trunks!" Mana gasped, her eyes on the enraged demi-sayjin in front of them.  
  
Trunks shot a look at her and smiled, "Mana!" He greeted, clenching his fists, eyes on Gashi, "What happened?"  
  
"Uhhh." Mana looked down and blushed.  
  
Gashi sighed and stood, agitated by Trunks's arrival. "Who are you? And why are you here?" He asked, whipping his face with a napkin then dropping it to the floor.  
  
Trunks eyed Gashi for a while before smirking and crossing his arms. "The name's Trunks. And I'm here for Mana."  
  
Gashi frowned and looked at his Mate. "Mana?" He said. He stared at Mana a little while longer before bursting out laughing. "And just what would you want her for?" he chuckled, looking at Trunks again.  
  
It was Trunks's turn to frown. "She's my..." Trunks blushed and glanced down before continuing. "Mate. And I love her."  
  
Mana let out a small gasp and Gashi began to laugh even harder. "Oh really?" Gashi quickly grabbed Mana by the waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips on hers once more. Mana soon melted into the kiss and mentally cursed, `The bond...' She thought helplessly.  
  
Trunks watched amazed as Mana began to get into the kiss and felt his heart break. "Mana?" He whispered, watching as Gashi finally broke the kiss and sent him a triumphant smile.  
  
"Don't you see? Mana loves me." He claimed, walking up to Trunks with Mana trailing behind. Gashi finally stopped and smirked, "need more proof?" he asked, tugging Mana in front of him, he grabbed her hair and pulled, making her tilt her head to the side to Trunks could clearly see her mark.  
  
"Mana!" Trunks whispered, staring at the scar on her neck.  
  
Mana stared at him helplessly, tears forming in her eyes. "Trunks, Please understand, I don't love him, I love you!"  
  
Trunks lowered his head and shook it. "No more lies Mana." He muttered darkly.  
  
Gashi watched in joy as Trunks raised his head, a defeated look on his face, "Go ahead." He said harshly, shooting Mana a glance of hatred, "Do what you want with her." He said, turning around, "I don't want her."  
  
Mana watched in horror as Trunks walked out, leaving her behind. "Trunks!" She cried, falling to her knees. "No..." She whispered, staring at the ground. She could hear footsteps behind her and a shuffle of clothes. Soon she could see her mother there in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Mana..." She whispered, running a hand through her `daughters' hair. "Don't worry, you still have Gashi. And he will love you forever, no matter how you look."  
  
Mana's eyes clouded over and she gave up. "Trunks hates me..." She whispered, tears running down her face. Red-hot tears pouring from her heart. "I-" Mana wiped her tears and stood, facing her husband. "No more rejection..." She whispered, walking up to Gashi. "I give up..." She whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. `I give up!'  
  
*  
  
Trunks walked down the corridor to where the other Z warriors stood.  
  
Goku shot him a confused look while Gohan voice his thoughts, "Where's Mana?"  
  
Trunks looked up at him, making Goten shiver. `His eyes look dead.' He thought frowning. "She..." Trunks looked down and clenched his hands into tight fists. "She wanted to stay here." He claimed.  
  
"Nani?" Goku shouted, "She wants to what?"  
  
Vegeta frowned and stepped up to his son, uncrossing his arms.  
  
Trunks watched as his father approached him through the corner of his eye. When he was about two feet away, he raised his head and turned to face him.  
  
Vegeta stopped and stared into his son's eyes. Everyone was quiet. Then in a quick, precise, move, Vegeta appeared not a foot away from his son and punched him in the stomach. As Trunks kneeled over, Vegeta straitened and kicked his son into the air. He appeared behind him a second later as a super sayjin and crashing his two fists into his sons back. Trunks landed on the floor with a heavy THUD and Vegeta next to him. After powering down, Vegeta placed a foot on his sons Back and pressed, Making Trunks shout out. "You're a disgrace." He muttered, pushing down harder. Trunks squirmed under his father's foot, pain racing through his body. "You see your mate with a mark and give up. No thoughts about it." Vegeta frowned and gave one final stomp before walking away towards the exit. "Your no sayjin, you're just a pathetic weakling who can't hold his own."  
  
Trunks cringed at the words and gritted his teeth. The pain was raging through his body, immobilizing almost all the muscles in his body. "She has a mate." He growled, closing his eyes. A big mistake on his part. In a mere second, he was thrown to a nearby wall, his father pinning him against the wall, an angry look on his face.  
  
"And your not going to do anything about it?" Vegeta roared, slamming a fist into his son's stomach. Trunks gasped and attempted to bend over, but his father stopped him. "Well boy?" He shouted, spitting in his son's face.  
  
Trunks sighed and looked down, making sure his eyes didn't meet with his dads. "She's marked,..." he muttered, earning a punch to the pace. Trunks's nose was now bleeding and he was coughing up blood.  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku called, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
Vegeta growled and knocked Goku away from him. "Tell me boy." He said, as if nothing had happened, "Do you love her?"  
  
Trunks looked into his fathers eyes and nodded, "Hai, I do..."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Then fight for her."  
  
*  
  
Go Vegeta! R&R people! Sorry this chapter was so short but then again, all my chapters are short! (^-^) Well, Buh, Bye! Next chapter coming really soon! 


	9. ...And Bronken Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, as much as I may wish. They belong to a big company that I don't own...yet! ^_^ Oh, yeah, Mana's my character so, stay away from her!  
  
... And Broken Bonds  
  
Mana shivered as Gashi's hands as they rubbed across her back. `I give up...' She thought again, closing her eyes even tighter. `Trunks...' Mana shook her head, breaking their kiss. Gashi looked at her with surprise, "What's wrong me love?" He asked. "You're not still thinking about that jerk, Trunks, are you?"  
  
Mana looked down at her feet, causing Gashi to frown. "Hey, Listen!" He said, grabbing her chin, "He's never gonna love you back. I'm the only one for you, the only one who'll take you as you look, no matter what." He said glancing at her tail and twitching from disgust.  
  
Mana watched this and felt rage building up in her. She frowned and back up, raising a hand, "You jerk!" She whispered, bringing her hand down on his face.  
  
Gashi backed up and placed a hand on his cheek were she had slapped him. Confused he looked up to see a very red and very angry Mana. "Honey?"  
  
Mana's parents stood, sensing something was to happen. "Mana! How dare you? He's the only one who'll dare to love you! Don't give that up for anything!" Runi exclaimed, watching as her daughter dropped her hand and made it into a fist by her side. "Mana?"  
  
Mana stared at her 'husband' with hatred, completely ignoring her `mother's' words. "Trunks may not love me anymore," She whispered, lowering her head. "And I may be yours now,"  
  
Gashi watched as a tear fell from her face and land on the smooth, blue floor.  
  
"But..." Mana raised her head and screamed, Her aura grew and soon, it turned a radiant yellow, Her hair shot out and grew until it reached her feet. Her hair flickered from Black to yellow for a little until it settled a bright yellow, her eyes turning a deep purple.  
  
Gashi, Tokimo and Runi stared at Mana in amazement as she transformed. "What!?" They all shouted at once.  
  
"Never insult my race!" She growled, her energy flaring.  
  
Gashi took a step back and shook his head in amazement. "Mana, Mana Mana." He managed to say calmly. It took a lot for him to walk up to Mana but he did it. "You're such a fool."  
  
Runi and Tokimo nodded in agreement and they all took a step back, their aura's glowing as well. But instead of turning into super sayjins, they began turning into beasts.  
  
Tokimo let out a roar as fur replace his skin and his normal teeth were forgotten and fangs were grown. He stood on his new haunches to roar again.  
  
Runi growled and stared at her daughter menacingly.  
  
It was Mana's turn to be surprised as she watched her father turn into a bear and her mother into a wolf. She was even more surprised to see what Gashi had turned into though. Unlike her mother and father, Gashi hadn't turned into an animal. Instead he turned into a...Super sayjin. His aura was far greater then hers and his smirk far better then hers. His brown hair was tossed up in regular sayjin fashion as he stood there, arms crossed.  
  
"N-Nani? But ho-"  
  
Gashi shook his heads again in a flash, he Mana in yet another forced kiss. This time however, he was not the one who ended it.  
  
Gashi let out a large grown as he was punched across the room.  
  
Mana watched his hit the wall and slid down then turned to see the attacker. "Trunks?" She whispered, her heart skipping a beat as she watched him turn his head to see her. His hair was also up and blonde, his eyes a cold blue. His clothes were now torn though as if he had been in a fight and she couldn't help but notice the dried blood coming from his nose and mouth.  
  
As he watched her look him over, Trunks smiled and lowered his fist, "That jerk he said, looking back at the fallen Gashi, "How dare he lay a hand on my mate?"  
  
Mana smiled and run up to Trunks, embracing him in a tight hug. "Trunks..." Their aura's played with each other as they united for a minute. "Thank you..." She whispered in his ear as she withdrew from the hug.  
  
"No prob-" Trunks was cut off as he felt a claw scrap his floating leg and a mouth of teeth jerk his other. Trunks groaned at the sudden and unanticipated pain and turned around to find a very angry bear and wolf. "Nani? How'd they?"  
  
Mana shook her head, "I don't know, they just, trans- ahhh!" Mana screamed as the was grabbed from behind.  
  
Trunks turned to see Gashi holding Mana close, his head next to her ear.  
  
"He can't save you now Mana! And whether you like it or not, your mine!" He whispered harshly while biting on her ear gently.  
  
Mana growled and punched Gashi in the stomach with her elbow. "Rule number 1!" She shouted, turning to face her opponent, "I'm not yours!" She yelled, racing toward the bent Gashi. She then out stretched a hand and shot a powerful ki blast at him, knocking him into the wall, literally. "Rule number two, I'll never be yours!" She said, walking up to the near-unconscious Gashi. "And rule number three," She sneered, a ki blast forming in her left and right hands, she then kneeled down and placed each hand on a side of his head and spit in his face, "I'll always love Trunks." She claimed, releasing her ki balls.  
  
Gashi screamed in agony as he felt the ki ripping at his head, tearing away the very fabric on his being. "Noooooo!" He howled.  
  
Mana watched him cry out and smirked before falling down on all fours, groaning.  
  
"Mana!" Trunks shouted, making a move towards her. He didn't get two far though as the bear wolf stopped him by biting into him again. Trunks winced in pain and lowered himself to the ground. In a swift move, Trunks stooped down and used a roundhouse kick to throw the wolf to the opposite wall where the beat then deformed. A handy punch quickly knocked out the bear and in no time, Trunks was racing to Mana's helpless body. "Mana?"  
  
Runi watched as Trunks ran towards Mana and managed a weak, "No!" She then stood and began limping towards a torch. Her servants had all fled by now, making her curse as she pulled down on it, revealing a secret panel. "I-I won't let them live!" She claimed, pressing a red button. Soon, white and red lights began flashing throughout the ship and a panicked voice rang out, "Self destruction activated, in 10...9"  
  
Trunks cursed at the sudden alarm and scooped Mana up in his arms. With a final cry, Mana black out. Trunks stared at her unconscious body for a while before shaking his head and running towards the nearest door. All the while, a voice still ticked off the time, "6...5..." Trunks raced through the crowded corridor, desperate to find a way out. "3...2..." Trunks looked around one last time before, "Dammit!" He shouted.  
  
*  
  
Goku watched the ship fear building up in his heart as he watched the ship in front of them blow up. Scraps of metal and clouds of smoke surrounded the four as they strained their abilities to sense Trunks and Mana's ki. No such luck.  
  
Vegeta stared strait ahead, a frown on his face, why couldn't he feel his son's ki?  
  
Gohan began to shake wildly and Goten attempted to calm him down, "Bro.." He muttered, placing a hand on his big brothers shoulder.  
  
"It's not fair." Gohan muttered, his hands balling up into fists at his sides. "If I had known..." He said, lowering his head, "I-I would've told Trunks that I- I..."  
  
Goten looked at his brother with worry, "What?"  
  
"I was ok with him and Mana..."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Gotens, eyes all shot up at the dust in front of them. Trunks soon appeared, an unconscious Mana in his arms. "Trunks!" They all shouted.  
  
Trunks smiled and flew up closer to them.  
  
Gohan smiled and nodded, "Hai."  
  
"Whoa! What happened to Mana?" Goten asked, flying up and poking his sister cheek gently. "Huh?" Gotens' brown eyes noticed a scar running across Mana's neck and moved her hair to see it more clearly.  
  
"The Mark..." Trunks muttered, staring at it.  
  
"Mark?" Goten turned around to face his father, "Dad, what's a mark?"  
  
Goku shrugged and turned to Vegeta, "Do you know?" Goten and Gohan also turned to face Vegeta, making the proud sayjin prince blush.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you don't know Kakarot!" He shouted, "How the heck did you mate with that women of yours?"  
  
"...Mate? Me and Chi-Chi got married..."  
  
"Married?" Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, "Kakarot, do you mean to tell me you've been with that women all these years and have never marked her?"  
  
Goku shook his head and looked at Vegeta expectantly.  
  
Vegeta watched this and sighed in defeat. "Very well Kakarot, I will tell you, but we must," Vegeta shoot a look at the boys, "Be alone."  
  
Goku nodded and turned to Trunks and his sons, "Listen, we'll be right back, K?"  
  
Goten nodded while Gohan turned back to Trunks, "Do you know?"  
  
"Of course!" Trunks nodded, blushing, "My father told me a while back..." Trunks glanced over to where his father and Goku stood. Even from where he flew, he could hear cries of, "No Way!" and could clearly see Goku and his fathers blushing faces. He inwardly sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Whoa!" Goten exclaimed, staring at the Mark on Mana's neck, "What's happening?"  
  
Trunks and Gohan snapped their heads to look down at Mana's neck. The scar that lay on her neck had begun to glow and flicker. "It's disappearing..." Trunks whispered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It means that her previous mate is dead." Vegeta claimed, appearing beside the amazed teens and adult.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
*  
  
It was cold. Mana pulled her blanket around her cold body and shivered. Why was it so cold? Slowly, one of her dark brown eyes opened and scoped her surroundings. What was she doing here? Mana opened her other eye and let out a cry of surprise and she sat up, sweat pouring down her face. Her black hair matted to her face.  
  
Her sudden movements aroused a young man that was sleeping on a chair next her bed. He jumped up in surprise and turned to Mana, a half sleepy half exited look on his face, "What?"  
  
"Trunks?" She whispered, looking at him in surprise, "What're you..."  
  
Trunks smiled and sat down next to her on her bed.  
  
`Whoa!' Mana thought looking him in the eyes. This reminds me of the first day I came here...' She thought, looking around, `'Cept last time I wasn't in my own room...' "You ok?" Trunks's voice pierced through her thoughts, "Y-yeah..." Mana blushed and turned her attention to her fiddling hands. She and Trunks sat in silence before everything in Mana's head clicked and her memory came back... The ship... Her foster parents...Gashi... Mana shivered at the thought of the last one and looked up into Trunks's loving eyes. "What happened?"  
  
Trunks shook his head and smiled warmly, "It's all over." He muttered.  
  
Mana smiled, "Really? You mean, Gashi, my `parents', It's all...over?" She whispered hopefully.  
  
Trunks nodded and slid a hand around her waist, pulling her closer. "Yeah, it's all over," He said, pushing her hair off of her shoulders so he could see her neck, "Even your mark is gone."  
  
Mana frowned and placed a hand on her neck where the mark used to be. As her eyes met his, he could see pain seeping out, "I'm sorry..." She whispered, rubbing her neck, "I... I really didn't love him you know...It was the bond I-"  
  
Trunks shook his head and grabbed her chin, "no excuses," He muttered, brushing his lips against hers. She soon gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him as his other arm finally found it's way around her waist. After a few moments, Mana broke the kiss and looked into his eyes again, breathing heavily, "But I-I-I kissed him... and... enjoyed it..."  
  
Trunks shook his head again, "I don't care. No matter what you do," He said, smiling, "I'll always love you." He claimed, nuzzling her neck with his head. His eye landed on her neck and he moved his head to begin licking it, Making Mana shiver. Once her neck was tender enough, he kissed it and bared his fangs, "Suki da, Mana, Suki Da..." HE whispered, biting into her neck carefully.  
  
*  
  
Sweet huh? ... Ok peeps, next story's coming out soon, but be sure to R&R! Or I may stop updating! 


End file.
